


New Girl at the Nursery

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: toddlercon, Cum everywhere, Extremely Underage, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Huge Breasts, Hung Loli, Lolicon, Oppai Loli, excessive cum, huge cock, hyper breasts, hyper penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: The Nursery for Specially-Endowed Girls receives a new arrival... who proves to be quite a bit more "specially endowed" than either of the caretakers expect.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	New Girl at the Nursery

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission for a toddlercon-focused futa nursery, in the same vein as "Pool's Closed."

If there was one thing Emma was better at more than anything else, it was calming someone else down. As a nurse, she was in the business of healing, and keeping a person relaxed was often an integral part of that. It was a careful art, and while she usually found herself applying it to very, very young individuals, she now found herself having to calm a worried mother as she offered up her daughter to the Nursery for Specially Endowed Girls.

"S-So, you'll make sure she's always properly fed and changed, right?" asked the concerned mother, tenderly holding her bright-eyed, blonde-haired toddler in her arms.

"Of course, ma'am, you have nothing to worry about. Every girl here at the nursery is always given excellent care. I’m sure she’ll get along very well with the rest of the girls, too,” assured Emma with a gentle smile.

"Alright then, please take good care of her," said the woman, cautiously reaching forward and handing her daughter to the nurse. The nurse took the squirming toddler in her arms, instantly catching the attention of the small girl.

"Don't worry, she'll be in very good hands," said Emma calmly, waving to the woman as she walked out the front door. Once she was completely out of sight, however, a mischievous grin overtook Emma's face. "Sadie! Come check out the newest addition to our little family," Emma called behind her. Loud footsteps could be heard as another nurse entered the room, eagerly making her way to where Emma was standing. “Her name’s Summer.”

"Ooh! She's a cutie! Can't wait to see how much meat she's packing!" said Sadie, grinning as she gazed at the toddler.

“Yeah, neither can I,” Emma replied, also grinning. The two women were staring at Summer with looks one wouldn’t normally think appropriate, but, at the Nursery for Specially Endowed Girls, this was incredibly common. The nursery Emma and Sadie worked at had a bit of a unique quirk to it: all of the little girls under their care had unbelievably well-developed bodies. Some were sporting breasts twice as big as their heads, others asses that would put professional strippers to shame. However, the one thing that unified all of them, including the caregivers, was that they all had enormous penises. The throbbing poles of the little girls at the nursery demanded constant attention, something that both Emma and Sadie, with their sky-high sex drives, were more than happy to provide.

“C’mon, get her diaper off, I want to see what she’s got,” Sadie said, excitedly. The red-haired, freckled caregiver was a bit younger than Emma, but was just as dedicated to caring for and pleasuring the girls at the nursery. Her large, shapely rear was a favorite toy among many of the girls, as was her enormous 15-inch cock. While her own package just about matched the scale of Sadie’s, Emma’s lower half wasn’t nearly as shapely as hers. Instead, her developments had been focused almost entirely in her upper half, as her breasts had grown tremendously in her adolescence. Now, she had a pair of truly gargantuan baby feeders on her chest, which made her role as nurse all the more suitable. The girls she took care of in the nursery very much enjoyed suckling away at her overfilled teats whenever she offered them up, especially when she jerked their huge, hard cocks at the same time. Both Emma’s and Sadie’s bodies were practically built for sex, which made them all the more proficient at satisfying the lusty toddlers under their care.

“Hmm… not bad. Her package is already pretty hefty while flaccid,” Emma remarked, slowly pulling off Summer’s diaper and revealing her massive cock and balls. Even while flaccid, Summer appeared to have well over a foot of length, and enough girth to back it up. Her balls were impossibly huge and heavy, nearly the size of basketballs. The compressing effects of the diaper her mother had clad her in had done well to hide the true size of her bulge, but now that it was off, the nurses were able to see the little girl’s cock in all its glory.

“I still hope she’s more of a grower than a shower…” added Sadie, as Emma started to gently stroke Summer’s cock to get it erect. The nurse’s soft hands made the little girl’s penis chub up very quickly, and Summer giggled and cooed happily as her erection manifested.

“You like that, don’t you, baby?” Emma teased, staring down at Summer’s large eyes. The amount of length and girth that was piling onto her cock every second was beginning to surprise both of the nurses. Sadie watched on in awe as Summer’s cock swelled harder and harder.

“God, it just keeps getting bigger!” Sadie exclaimed, feeling up Summer’s cock as it grew.

“Looks like she’s almost completely hard…” Emma said, watching as the girl’s penis started to reach its final length. Once her throbbing cock flesh was hot and stiff in her hand, she knew Summer’s erection had finished growing. And what an erection it was! Her cock towered above both Emma and Sadie, more than 20 whole inches in length, and it had grown more than twice as thick, as well. The nurses had taken care of some very well-endowed baby girls at the nursery before, but Summer was by far the most hung toddler they had ever laid their eyes on. “Wow… would you look at that…” Emma said, totally in awe.

“She’s… massive. Oh god, I’m getting hard just looking at her…” Sadie said, tugging at her crotch as a sizable bulge began to manifest near it.

“W-Well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Emma said, feeling her own cock swell up as her massive libido started to kick in. “Why don’t we show Summer how we do things around here?”

“Oh, great idea! Let’s warm up with some of the other girls before we give her the time of her life,” Sadie said, excitedly. As Emma sat Summer down in a nearby high chair, Sadie began stalking the other end of the nursery, looking down at the various girls crawling around on a large play mat. “Hmm… where’s Rosie? Wanna pump a load in the fat ass of hers before I do anything, or anyone, else,” Sadie asked. Emma looked around on the floor, and eventually saw a large, wobbling pair of perky ass cheeks in another corner of the room.

“I think I found her…” Emma said, walking over to where the little one was crawling. Sadie quickly joined her, already pulling her erect cock out of her clothes as she approached.

“Ah! There she is! I’d recognize that bubble butt anywhere. C’mere, Rosie… got a little treat for you,” Sadie said, mischievously. Out of all the girls at the nursery, Rosie was easily Sadie’s all-time favorite, due in no small part to the unbelievable size of the little girl’s ass. Rosie’s rear was something professional porn actresses could only dream of having, defying all of them with its supreme shapeliness and size. Her ass greatly dwarfed the rest of her tiny body with its size, and, due to her habit of crawling off and finding new spots to hide in the nursery, often forced the nurses to rescue her if she got stuck somewhere. While her cock wasn’t all that impressive, even by normal standards, she clearly made up for this in other departments. Both Emma and Sadie were trying to get Rosie to start walking around on the regular, just so they could see her massive booty jiggle even more as she trotted along. Sadie hurried over and picked Rosie up , grabbing her firmly by the butt. Rosie giggled upon seeing Sadie. She was her favorite, too. “Let’s head over here and have some fun…” Sadie said, carrying Rosie over to a changing table and laying her down on her stomach. The sides of the table squeezed her plump cheeks tightly, making Sadie grin with delight. She wasted no time in pressing her hands into Rosie’s firm ass, kneading and groping it as she brought her cock closer and closer to her. “Just gotta… nngh!” Sadie moaned as she forcefully shoved her cock into Rosie’s tight butt, making the little girl squeal loudly. “Ooh… still just as tight as ever, Rosie…” Sadie said, gripping Rosie’s rear tightly as she started to pump in and out of it slowly, her pace steadily increasing. While Sadie was busy with Rosie, Emma started to scan the nursery for her favorite girl, and found her almost immediately, eagerly watching the action from her crib. While Sadie couldn’t get enough of Rosie’s huge, firm ass, Emma found herself infatuated with the truly tremendous tits of a girl at the nursery named Caitlyn. Out of all the girls at the nursery, she was the oldest, a full two years of age. However, the size of her breasts rivaled nearly all adult women, having swollen to the size of small yoga balls while still managing to retain nearly all of their firmness and roundness. They were nearly as big as Emma’s, and at the rate she was growing, she’d likely surpass her caretaker in no time at all. This only made Emma more excited, though. The only thing she liked more than fucking her own massive cleavage with her cock was fucking the even more massive cleavage of a little girl.

“Looks like Sadie and Rosie are having some fun with each other. Wanna put these bouncy things to good use for me, Cate?” Emma teased, squeezing Caitlyn’s breasts tightly.

“Big boobies! Heehee…” Caitlyn giggled, grabbing and squeezing Emma’s breasts at the same time. Being older, Caitlyn was quite a bit more talkative than most of the other girls at the nursery, and had learned a plethora of naughty words from her caregivers that she often repeated.

“A-Ah! Easy there, sweetie…” Emma said, pulling Caitlyn into her arms. Their breasts pressed against each-other firmly, creating pleasurable sensations for the both of them. In addition to her gigantic tits, Caitlyn had a fairly impressive cock, as well, which was now jutting firmly through her cleavage as Emma held her. “Try not to squirm too much this time, okay?”

“Oh-kayyy!” Caitlyn repeated happily. Emma smiled as she positioned her cock underneath Caitlyn, bringing it close to the toddler’s tight bum. Dropping her downwards, Emma drove her cock deep into Caitlyn’s butt, making the girl moan loudly and clench her hands tightly. Her insides were exceptionally tight, but that was true for nearly all of the girls at the nursery. They were practically bred to be pocket pussies for well-endowed futa women.

“Aah… perfect,” Emma moaned, thrusting in and out of Caitlyn rhythmically by bouncing the girl on her cock as she stood upright. Her huge breasts jiggled and bounced alongside Emma’s, providing an enormous amount of stimulation to her own erect cock. The hyper-endowed little girl was literally titfucking herself as Emma fucked her, something that, combined with the feeling of Emma’s massive cock inside of her, was obviously driving her wild.

“Ooh!” Caitlyn cried loudly as her cock suddenly erupted, spurting thick ropes of semen into the air that Emma’s face narrowly dodged. Her semen fell down onto her own tits, sliding into her voluminous cleave as it continued to squirt from her engorged cock head. Emma chuckled upon seeing this.

“Aww, couldn’t last more than a minute again, huh, baby? We’re gonna have to work on that stamina of yours…” Emma said, as she continued to pump in and out of Caitlyn’s rear. Most of the girls at the nursery were quick shooters. The pleasure was often too much for their tiny brains to handle. Not that they usually minded, of course. Having multiple orgasms in just one sex session made it all the more appealing to them. Looking to her side, Emma saw Sadie pounding away at Rosie’s behind, creating extremely loud plapping noises as her hips slammed against the little girl’s fat butt over and over again.

“God, feels like you get tighter every time I fuck you, Rosie…” Sadie moaned, under her heavy breathing.

“How are you holding up, Sadie?” Emma asked, teasingly.

“Feels like Rosie’s ass is milking me dry! I’m not gonna last much longer…” Sadie responded, not slowing down or halting her relentless pounding in the slightest.

“I’m not ready to cum yet. Guess I gotta catch up!” Emma responded, instantly increasing the rate of her thrusting by a considerable margin. Caitlyn’s eyes went wide as she felt Emma go at her ass even harder and faster. Her tits were jiggling wildly, and a look of total ecstasy was plastered across her face. As Emma fucked her roughly, she came again, ejecting even more of her thick semen all over her tits and onto the floor. “Ooh! Y-Yeah, that’s it!” Emma cried, feeling the pressure in her cock reach an unbearable level. She looked over at Sadie just in time to see her erupting deep inside Rosie’s ass, filling the toddler’s tummy with huge volumes of her potent seed that rapidly bloated her already somewhat chubby abdomen.

“F-Fuck! I’m cumming!” Sadie cried. The sight of this just so happened to be enough to send Emma over the edge, as well.

“M-Me too!” she moaned, thrusting her cock as deep as it would go inside Caitlyn. The super-young girl gagged and groaned as she felt Emma’s cock practically hit the back of her throat with every thrust. However, this didn’t compel Emma to stop thrusting at all. She pounded harder and harder, until finally driving her rod deep inside Caitlyn’s ass and ejaculating, cum squirting out of her tight hole as she poured gallon after gallon of spunk into her. The sheer volume of semen that erupted from her cock would have made it easy to say that Emma was pent-up, but then again, her overproductive balls made sure she almost always was. “Ooh… so good…” Emma moaned as she withdrew her penis.

“C-Cummies…” Caitlyn moaned with a soft giggle. Emma smiled and patted her head affectionately. Looking behind her, she saw that Summer had clearly enjoyed the lewd display she and Sadie had just created. She was staring at both of them with great interest from her high chair, her massive cock sticking out sharply underneath her.

“Looks like Summer is ready to have some fun, too…” Emma said once she saw this.

“Mmm… I hope so. I came buckets, but I’m still rock-hard!” Sadie groaned, pulling her cock out of Rosie’s bum and slapping it against her cheeks a few times just for good measure.

“Me too. Let’s give the other girls a rest and see how she feels on the inside,” said Emma, laying Caitlyn back down in her crib and walking over to where Summer was sitting, her cock still totally erect. With a bit of finesse, she pulled her out of her high chair, carefully removing her gigantic cock from its confinements. She brought Summer over to another changing table, laying her down on her back and allowing her cock to stick high up into the air. Sadie strolled up to the other side of the table, her dick hovering directly over Summer’s face.

“She has no idea what she’s in for…” Sadie said mischievously, swinging her cock from side to side and watching Summer’s large, inquisitive eyes follow it.

“Go easy on her throat, Sadie. Remember, it’s her first time…” Emma instructed, pushing her cock up near Summer’s welcoming rear as her head met the tip of her cock.

“Oh, don’t worry. You know how gentle I am with new girls,” Sadie said with a grin, right before shoving the entire length of her cock down Summer’s tight throat. At the same time, Emma pushed her own huge meat into Summer’s tight butt, moaning and grunting as she relished in the pleasure of getting to penetrate a brand-new hole.

“Aah, she’s so tight! It’s perfect!” Sadie moaned, pausing for just a moment to feel the impressive tightness of Summer’s throat before beginning to thrust in and out of it at a steady pace. Emma had already started to slowly fuck Summer’s ass, her tits sliding up and down the little girl’s shaft with every motion. Due to the immaculate size of her rack, and incredible tightness of her cleavage, Emma’s titfucking prowess could manifest even when she wasn’t even trying that hard. In this case, her breasts just so happened to be pleasuring Summer’s cock while she freely used her butt.

“God, Emma, it looks like your tits are trying to strangle her dick!” Sadie said, eagerly staring at Emma’s cleavage.

“Heh, well, my girls kinda have a mind of their own,” Emma said with a shrug, still pumping in and out of the hyper-hung toddler. As she moved her hips faster, her tits moved faster around Summer’s cock. Naturally, this rapidly-rising stimulation eventually coaxed an orgasm out of her, and what an orgasm it was! Summer’s cock quite literally erupted all over the place, taking both Emma and Sadie by surprise when massive ropes of her cum started to fly out and towards their faces.

“Oh shit, watch out!” Sadie said, trying her best to avoid some of Summer’s splattering seed. Despite her best efforts, she was still dirtied considerably by it, as was Emma’s face and breasts. Summer’s spurting of cum lasted far longer than either of the nurses were expecting, and her dick continued to let out sizable dribble even as it started to wind down.

“Looks like our new girl’s packing herself one hell of a fire hose…” Emma commented, wiping some of Summer’s spunk off of her face. Even during the girl’s massive semen explosion, both Emma and Sadie continue to pound away at her ass and throat, their paces steadily rising as the pressure in their cocks built and built.

“Aah… mmf…” Sadie groaned, holding Summer’s head tightly as she face-fucked her relentlessly, her cock creating an enormous bulge in the girl’s otherwise tiny throat. A similar thing was happening on her other end with Emma’s cock, which was bulging out her tummy considerably. These bulges met each-other whenever both woman thrust at the same time, practically penetrating Summer all the way through. Whenever her cock met Sadie’s, Emma could feel the intense heat of her member.

“I can feel you throbbing so hard inside of her. Getting close?” Emma asked.

“Mm-hmm!” Sadie replied, far too concerned with pounding away at Summer’s throat to muster any real words.

“Me too… lets give our new girl a proper welcome!” Emma said, slamming her hips against Summer’s rear as fast as she possibly could. Sadie picked up her pace as well, both of them absolutely ravaging the girl’s holes as they approached climax.

“A-Aah! Cumming!” cried both Emma and Sadie in unison as they came at the exact same time. Their cocks deposited another huge load of cum inside of Summer’s tiny body, making her belly balloon outwards as she was filled to the brim with the seed of her horny caretakers. When they finally pulled out of her, Summer’s abdomen had swollen to a ridiculous size. Cum poured from her ass and mouth once Emma and Sadie’s cocks exited them.

“How’s that, Summer? Beats the hell out of baby formula, doesn’t it?” Sadie teased as she looked at the blank expression on Summer’s face.

“She’s still so hard…” Emma muttered, lightly touching Summer’s still-erect cock. “Guess we ought to let the other girls get to know her a little bit better, huh?”

“Yeah, great idea! Okay girls, playtime!” Sadie announced, clapping her hands together. With a bit of struggle, Emma lifted Summer out of the changing table and carried her over to a large playmat in another part of the room. Sadie had already gotten to work putting a few other girls down on the mat alongside Summer, encouraging them to go introduce themselves to the new girl. Still recovering from the very intense bout of sex she had just experienced, Summer was helpless to stop the other toddlers from crawling up to her and inspecting her monstrous sex organ, the size of which greatly dwarfed all of their endowments. A pair of particularly busty little girls were the first to start curiously touching her cock, rubbing and stroking it with their small hands as they approached. Giggling with feigned innocence, they got closer and pressed their large, supple breasts up against her shaft, rubbing them up and down somewhat awkwardly. Sooner or later, any girl that was even a little bit chesty at the nursery learned how to use her breasts to pleasure a cock, either her own, or that of another girl. While these two particular girls had quite a bit to learn in that regard, they seemed to be quit eager to test their prowess on the new girl. While they continued to try and double titfuck her, another girl with a sizable rear waddled over, swung her behind around, and suddenly sat right on Summer’s head, giggling and clapping over her small triumph. Summer barely even resisted, not bothering to try and push the girl off of her face. Either she was still too weak from the rough fucking Emma and Sadie had given her, or she was actually enjoying the feeling of a huge, soft ass on her face. Both were equally-plausible scenarios. More and more girls crawled towards Summer, rubbing their hands (and their cocks) all over her body and genitals. Many of the girls were clearly enjoying the sights, and masturbated vigorously as they watched Summer get attacked on all sides by lusty tots. The stimulation started to overwhelm little Summer, as the visible throbbing of her cock could prove. Another busty girl went up to her cock and started rubbing her breasts on it, as well, which made the throbbing even more intense. It seemed as though Summer wasn’t going to last very long this time, either. Unable to contain herself any longer, Summer’s cock exploded once again, spewing just as much of her seed this time as she had during her first orgasm. It went everywhere, raining down on the rest of the girls that were surrounding her, much to their delight. The scent and warmth of Summer’s cum toppled several of the girls over their own edges, as well, causing them to have orgasms and squirt even more sticky white stuff onto the playmat. The force of Summer’s ejaculation allowed some of her ropes to even reach Emma and Sadie, who were sitting in chairs a short distance away, closely watching the action and stroking their cocks all the while.

“Woah, watch out, again!” Sadie said, moving her foot out of the way of a far-flung rope of semen.

“She’s quite the shooter. Wonder what it’ll take to completely empty those fat balls of hers…” Emma pondered, lustfully.

“Well, at any rate, it looks like she’s quite the hit with the rest of the girls. With this much attention, I’m sure she won’t have any trouble at all getting the satisfaction she needs,” said Sadie. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum again…” she moaned, rubbing her dick quickly and allowing it to spew more and more cum from her endlessly-refilling nuts.

“Yeah, that sounds about right…” Emma added, her mouth curling up into a smile. At the Nursery for Specially-Endowed Girls, every new arrival was indeed treated with all the proper care and attention they deserved (which, of course, entailed quite a bit of sex with Emma, Sadie and the other girls at the nursery). However, for the “specially” Specially Endowed, like not-so-little Summer herself, a bit of extra care was needed in order to make sure she was completely satisfied, and given that she was easily one of the hottest and most hung girls either of the nurses had ever taken care of, they were more than willing to provide that extra care for her. She was, indeed, in very good hands.


End file.
